My Precious Sherri
by windwhisprer
Summary: He ponders on his feelings for her, and that they can never be together. They were from two different worlds, from two different sides of the battle... Odd parring! Oneshot


**AN: **Funny story behind this, my friend is a major Brago/Sherri fanatic and one day I thought up this messed up parring just to piss her off. So I wrote it, liked it, and have decided to put this up here. I'm expecting flames, from a lot of Brago/Sherri fans, but we need more then just Brago/Sherri fics on this site.

**Summary: **He ponders on his feelings for her, and that they can never be together. They were from two different worlds, from two different sides of the battle...

**My Precious Sherri**

He sat by his window. He liked his window. It was large and had a nice place to sit. The snow gentley hit his window, before fluttering soundlessly down to the ground. He watched them, one by one they fell. He felt so lightheaded, he didn't know why. It was probably the battle he had not too long ago, but he doubted it.

It was her.

She was a disease, a sickness, and he was deeply infected. She was his disease, his medicine, his everything. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead lightly against the cold glass. It was deathly cold, but he really didn't care.

His heart ached, he wanted to see her, to talk to her. To stare into those firey icy eyes. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her. Her beautiful purple gown, her long blonde hair and her wonderful eyes. Those amazing eyes he imedieatly fell in love with.

His mind then fell to her partner. That bastard. He hated him. He was so cold, and, he was sure, dragging her down farther and farther into the depths of depression. He wanted to be her knight in shinning armor, he wanted to save her from the dark. He wanted to be with her, there was no denying it. The teenager opened his eyes and watched the snowflakes dance in rfront of him, without a care, without a worry.

"Sherri," her name was a sickness, driving him further down the path to insanity, the more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her, but he couldn't see her, and it was only driving him more and more mad.

He knew he could never see her again, he could never stand next to her, he would never talk to her. They were too different. She was sophisticated, and he was only some low life that crawled around in the gutter.

They were from two different worlds... two different sides of the battle.

In a rage, he pulled open his window, and let the cold air rush in at him. The warm air escaped and flew off into the night, while the snowflakes quickly started to cloak his crimson hair. He breathed in the deep cold air, but it didn't help. Everytime he closed his eyes, everytime he spoke it reminded him of her. Her name made him want to jump out the window.

He loved her. L-O-V-E-D her. He flirted with girls, bu he never really loved them. He had never fallen in love before. Hell! He'd never even been on a date before. Hyde said it was because he was too much of a flirt. The skateboarder sighed and hung his head. He wanted to see her, to sheild her from the winds and harships of life.

A small voice reminded him they were too different, one way or another, they would winde up only fighting.

Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting. That's all he seemed to be doing these days. He would rather sit down with a yellowtail burger and vedge instead. But no, he got himself into this mess, and thus, he was stuck with it until the end. He promised to help Hyde, and he was going to do that.

The teenager slumped back inside, floaping down on his bed, getting one or more metal parts stuck into his back. He didn't care though, he rarely slept anymore.

"Soon," he told his ceiling, as the snowflakes startefd to pile in his room and melt once they contacted something. "Soon, my precious Sherri, this will all be over, and once again, we'll be on the same side of the battle again."

Tada! And yes, the parring was, (if you didn't figure it out) Eido/Sherri. I really like this parring. Now, if it's to flame, complement, or just tell me how weird I am, please press the little purple button in the corner, it loves to be pushed.


End file.
